The Times I'll Always Remember
by dracosgrl24
Summary: Nime teenagers move to different states after they graduate, but they still hang out after that. Then, two other people step in...filled with twists, weird occurences, and flashbacks.
1. Setting and Other Things

_The Times I'll Always Remember_

**Setting: FL (Palm Bay), WI (Ellsworth), and NY (Oxford)**

**Characters: Erica, Eric, Jess, Matt, Jacob, Kayce, Mel, Elmo, Britt, Zach, and Joey (Zach and Joey don't come in until the 2nd/3rd chapter)**

**Looks:**

**Erica: Black waist-length hair, hazel eyes, 5'7", and 17 years old**

Eric: Black skater hair, green eyes, 6'0", and 17 years old 

**Jess: Light brown waist-length hair, blue eyes, 5'10", and 16 years old**

**Matt: Light brown skater hair, brown eyes, 6'0", and 16 years old**

Jacob: Short light brown hair, blue eyes, 5'11", and 16 years old 

**Kayce: Brown shoulder length hair, hazel eyes, 5'9.5", and 15 years old**

**Mel: Dark brown shoulder length hair, blue/green eyes, 5'6", and 16 years old**

**Elmo: Short black hair, brown eyes, 5'11.5", and 19 years old**

**Britt: Blonde waist-length hair, blue eyes, 5'5.5", and 18 years old**

**Zach: Short dirty blonde hair, green eyes, 6'2", and 17 years old**

**Joey: Short black hair, green eyes, 5'10", and 17 years old**

**Characteristics:**

Erica: Crazy, outgoing, skateboarder, and a good friend 

**Eric: Arrogant, outgoing, skateboarder, and a good friend sometimes**

**Jess: Major blonde, shy, can't skateboard that well, and a good friend**

**Matt: A bit weird, skateboarder, and a semi-good friend **

Jacob: CRAZY, no clue on how to skateboard, and a huge flirter Kayce: EMO, cries about everything, and flirts with all the guys Mel: Quiet and loud sometimes, good friend, and really funny 

**Elmo: Jokester, good friend at some times, and gets mad easily**

**Britt: Really sweet, best friend of the group, never gets mad**

**Zach: Kind of crazy, outgoing, soccer player, likes Jess, good friend**

**Joey: Quiet, outgoing at the same time, likes Erica, and a good friend**

**Summary: **

Nine teens move to different states after they all graduate, but they still hang out. Then, two other people step in. There's also some twists in this story. When they move, really weird things start to happen, but when they get back together, all of the weird things stop. There's also some good things in this story, so it's really not all bad, and there's some flashbacks.


	2. A Weird Beginning

Chapter 1: A Weird Beginning 

**It was May 5th, 2005, when everyone in this story was 4 years younger than they are in real life. Anyway, they were all at lunch, cracking up at one of Eric's jokes when all of a sudden Kayce fell out of her chair, but she couldn't get back up because the chair was pinning her down. She started crying, and all because of a stupid chair. Instead of helping her up, they all left to go play soccer. Then, she passed out and no one noticed her. All of her friends forgot about her, too.**

**While they were playing soccer, Jess went for the ball, but she didn't know that Jacob was going for the ball, too. He came up behind her and accidentally tripped her. She flipped and landed pretty hard on her arm, and at the same time, it broke. They took her to the nurse, and she told them to take her to the hospital. She had to have a cast put on, and she had all of her friends sign it. When she went back to school, everyone asked her what happened. She told them that Jacob accidentally tripped her while they were all playing soccer.**

**In the meantime, Kayce had no idea about what was going on because she was STILL passed out. But when she woke back up and saw Eric, she walked up to him like she really liked him, and started talking to him like they were going out. Erica saw them, so she walked over to them. **

**"Hey guys, what's up?" She asked.**

**"Nothing…just talking to Eric." Kayce replied with a huge grin.**

**Eric's face when slightly green, and he ran to the boy's bathroom. He didn't come back out for a while, either. Erica was just glaring at Kayce, then got an evil grin on her face.**

**She took out an orange pencil that was in her pocket and raised it slowly. Her face clearly looked like it said, "Ready to…DIE?" Kayce's face looked so scared that Erica made her smile go even bigger. Then, as usual, Kayce started crying. **

**"No…don't kill me, I DESERVE TO LIVE!" She screamed.**

**Erica just laughed and stabbed her to death. Then, all of a sudden Eric came back out of the bathroom. He saw Erica standing there with a bloody pencil, and an evil smirk. He looked down at Kayce and saw her on the ground, dead.**

**No one even cared if she died, well her old crushes did anyway. The other people in the school didn't even know she existed. Anyway, everyone was happier knowing that she was dead, including Jess. Mel only noticed a BIT because of how annoyed she always got with Kayce around. Other than that small thing, she didn't notice or care at all, even if it depended on her life.**

**Basically, they weren't really friends with her, they just let her follow them around. They were getting annoyed, but they didn't say anything. At least she wasn't around to flirt with Matt, Eric, Jacob or Elmo anymore. Otherwise, Jess or Brittany would've killed her. In fact, they had a huge banner that said, "YAY! KAYCE JONES IS DEAD!"… and they also had a HUGE celebration party about the whole thing.**

**Anyway, after Erica killed Kayce, that's when all of the weird things started happening. Have you ever seen The Ring? Well, if you haven't, then you won't even know what I'm talking about because those are the kind of freaky things that happened. Other things happened that weren't freaky, too. I'll explain that later, but for now , I'm explaining other things. **

**Even 3 years from that one day, they still don't know how much trouble they've caused. They don't even notice what they did AFTER all of those things happened. They just went on with their lives and ignored everything that happened to them. If they did notice, they just talked about it for an hour or 2, then left it alone**


	3. Fourth of July Plans

**Chapter 2: **

**The date was July 4th, 2007, but this time everyone was 2 years younger than they really are. This time, they weren't in school, and Kayce was dead. Nothing was really different, except the fact that Jess, Matt, Mel, and Jacob were planning on going to FL for a month. They were going there because they wanted to hang out with Erica, Eric, Elmo, and Brittany before they all had to go back to school. Another thing that was slightly different: Jess' arm wasn't broken anymore, which is always a good thing.**

**When they finally got there, Erica and Brittany were the first people to go out and say hi to everyone. They only hugged the guys because they were really good friends, and they didn't want to get anyone mad. Then, they went inside the biggest house that they've ever seen. The only thing on Jess' face was pure shock, and Mel was sitting there twitching. Everyone just watched Mel twitching, and when she came back from twitching world, she noticed everyone laughing at her. **

**After that, they went to the fair that was right down the street from Eric's house. When they got there, they got a wristband so that they could stay there the WHOLE day. They went on all the rides, including the roller coasters. The only thing that Jess and Erica didn't notice was that their ex-boyfriends were there. They only knew when they went on the bumper cars. **

**After they went on them, Joey came up to Erica and tapped her on the shoulder. Jess didn't see her ex, but she knew he was there somewhere. **

**"Hi Erica…how have you been?" Joey asked her.**

**"I-I've been good I guess…umm what the heck are you doing here?" She replied. **

**"Yeah, just what are you doing here, Joey?" Everyone else asked. He looked slightly freaked out, so he just ran like there was no tomorrow. After that, everyone laughed and went on the 1,001 Nachts. They looked down on the bottom row (they were on the very top), and once again, they saw Joey. The only thing that was slightly different was that Jess finally knew where HER ex was. She smiled a bit when she saw him, and then looked over at Matt. She knew something was wrong by the look on his face, and then she noticed that he was glaring right at Zach. **

**After they got off that, they went on the Tilt-A-Whirl. Erica noticed the clowns and ran right to a seat where she couldn't see them. Eric, Jess, Matt, Jacob, and Mel went in with her, but Elmo and Britt didn't. They were a little bit cramped, but then Jess and Matt saw Zach and Joey in one so they decided to sit with them. Jess was in the middle of Zach and Matt, and she could still feel Matt glaring at Zach. **

**"Hun, what's wrong?" She whispered to him.**

**"Huh? Oh, babe, it's nothing. Don't worry about it." He whispered back, then kissed her on the cheek.**

**Zach saw, and he glared right back at Matt. It turns out that he still had feelings for Jess, and she could tell by the way his face looked when she came and sat next to him. Jess didn't know what was going on, other than Zach and Matt were glaring at each other. She looked slightly worried because Zach was 6'2", and she didn't want anything to bad to happen after they got off. Once they were all dizzy, the ride stopped. **

**When they got off, Zach was right behind Jess. He practically shoved Matt out of the way, but after everything was clear, Matt threw a punch. Jess looked like she was going to faint at any time. The very last thing she saw before she passed out was Eric and Joey holding Matt and Zach back. Elmo saw her start to fall, and he didn't see Erica, Mel, or Britt around to catch her. He ran and caught her, but the only weird thing was that he went really fast, just to catch her. When they saw that, they all looked really freaked out. Then, they took her, Matt, and Zach to the hospital. **


	4. The Hospital

Chapter 3: The Hospital 

After Jess finally woke up after a day, she saw everyone except her family, doctors, Matt, and Zach in her room. She didn't know what to think at first, so she just fell back on her pillow. Jacob looked at her, and he looked slightly worried. She started crying, so everyone hugged her. The doctor came in, so they all stopped hugging her for a bit.

**"Umm, Jess, when you were out we took some blood to see what made you pass out, and it turns out that you have mono." The doctor said.**

**"WHAT? Where'd I get that from?" She asked.**

**"You've had it for about a week, and you looked really pale when you came in, so we knew something was wrong." He answered calmly.**

**"When will she get better? Oh, and is that the reason why she's been so tired, depressed, and scared of everything?" Jacob asked.**

**The doctor answered, and then left her room. After 10 minutes of complete silence, Jess asked where Matt and Zach were. Elmo answered that one, and he told her that they beat each other up pretty good. She looked really scared. At first, she just laid there and shut her eyes to try and block out the tears, but that didn't work. She just started crying, and she couldn't stop for a while. **

**Everyone just watched her, then all of a sudden Erica said something that shocked everyone because they didn't think anything like that would ever come out. **

**"Umm, Jess? We forgot to mention something about Matt. Hmm, well…you know how Elmo said that Matt and Zach beat each other up? Well, Matt's on life support all because of it, and the doctors are thinking about taking him off of it because of how bad he is…I'm really sorry about this." Erica said, then turned around and mentioned something about the vending machine. After that, she walked out of Jess' room.**

**When Jess heard all of that, she broke down mentally, physically, and emotionally. She wanted to see matt, so they all took her down to his room. When she saw him, she couldn't control herself, and she couldn't breathe because of all the crying. After that, they went back to her room, and she asked Jacob to turn on the radio. The song, "Tonight I Wanna Cry" came on, and they all knew what she was going to do so they all gave her a huge hug. **

**"Make it all stop, I don't WANT him to die! It's just too hard, especially since he's only 14! Guys, if I die and he doesn't, would ya'll miss me?" Jess asked.**

**"Oh…Jess, we know you don't want him to, but there might be a way to keep him alive. For you dying, that seriously wouldn't be good, and YES, we'd all miss you!" They all answered at once. **

**Once that was all said, Zach walked in. He saw how depressed Jess was, so he asked if he could talk to her alone. They all left, and Jess tried to look at him with a smile. **

**"Hey Jess, how are you doing? I heard about how Matt was, and I'm really sorry…but he's the one that started it, well not to be mean about it. I hope he doesn't die for your sake…but anyways." Zach said.**

**When he left, she just sat there thinking about how she would feel if Matt ended up dying. She hoped that he didn't, but deep down something inside her wanted him to. She knew that it was a bad thought, so she automatically pushed those thoughts out of her head. After that, everyone came back into her room. They all looked at her, but only because they were really worried about her. They also wondered if Matt would survive…or hoped.**

**Then, the doctor came back in. he noticed that Jess had been crying, so he wanted to mention something to them all.**

**"Guys…I have GREAT news! Matt won't die! At the last minute, he woke back up from a coma, so he'll be absolutely fine!" The doctor said but half exclaimed, then left the room again. **


	5. Random IM Conversations

Chapter 4: Random IM Conversations After they heard everything, all they could do was watch Jess' reaction to all of this. Jacob looked pretty mad, and once Zach heard, he was pretty mad, too. Jess couldn't do anything because she was so shocked. Then, they noticed that they could bring Jess home, and they also noticed that Matt and Zach were good to go, too. When Jess saw him, she ran and gave him the BIGGEST hug. He smiled and hugged her back. 

**"Oh my god, you're okay! I didn't know what to think when I heard about what happened, but I'm glad that you're alive!" Jess exclaimed.**

**"Yeah, I'm fine, good as ever! I'm glad that I'm alive too because I couldn't die without you knowing that I love you…" Matt said, and kissed her.**

Once they left the hospital, they all went to get ice cream. Jess and Matt got a large chocolate cone, Erica and Eric got a French vanilla cone to share, but Mel and Jacob got their own. Zach and Joey were hanging out with them, but they didn't get any ice cream. They just watched how happy their ex-girlfriends looked with their new boyfriends.

**When they all went home (on August 4th,) they didn't know whether or not they should tell their parents about what happened, well if they didn't know already. They just went out and tried to forget all about it. The girls did some major shopping, but in different states. They got A LOT of different things. **

AOL Conversation 

Hottie24: Hey Zach.

**Sccrplayer13: Hey Jess.**

**Hottie24: What's up?**

**Sccrplayer13: Not too much here, you?**

**Hottie24: Same, but I'm just hanging out with Matt. How's NY?**

**Sccrplayer13: It's good, I guess, I miss you though…**

**Hottie24: That's sweet…CRAP! Matt saw what you said!**

**Sccrplayer13: OOPS! Well, I guess I'm gonna go…see you later!**

**Hottie24: Okay, see you later!**

**-Sccrplayer13 is away-**

End AOL Conversation After Matt saw what Zach said to Jess, he got slightly mad, but not at her. They talked about what they were going to do about Zach. Then, Jess turned her laptop on, signed off her name on Matt's computer, and got on her own name. Matt got on his own name. Then, Jess put all 3 of them in a conference. AOL Conference 

**-Hottie24 has joined the conference.-**

**-Imherboo91 has joined the conference.-**

**-Sccrplayer13 has joined the conference.-**

**Hottie24: HEY!**

**Imherboo91: Hey. **

**Sccrplayer13: Hey…**

**Imherboo91: So Zach…I saw what you wrote to Jess a little bit ago.**

**Sccrplayer13: Yeah.. she said that. **

**Hottie24: WHOA, okay, before you guys start fighting, could you just STOP?**

**Imherboo91: Yeah, sorry babe.**

**Sccrplayer13: Yeah, sorry.**

**Hottie24: WHATEVER, it's fine, but I'm gonna go, see you later!**

**-Hottie24 signed off.-**

**-Imherboo91 is away-**

**-Sccrplayer13 signed off.-**

End AOL Conference 

"**Jess, what's wrong?" Matt asked as he ran after her. (She was storming through the house.)**

**"Nothing's wrong…I'm just in a really bad mood I guess. But don't worry babe, I'm not mad at you." She replied. **


	6. Making It Through

Chapter 5: Making It Through 

**Jess was on the phone with Erica when all of a sudden she heard Eric in the background. He was telling her to get off the phone because he had to talk to her, so Erica told her that she'd talk to her later. After Jess hung up, she went on her laptop and got on AIM. She saw everyone lit up, but Erica and Eric were away. Then, someone messaged her randomly.**

AOL Conversation 

**Imherboo91: Hey babe.**

**Hottie24: Hey Hun.**

**Imherboo91: What's up?**

**Hottie24: Not too much…but I just got off the phone with Erica, you?**

**Imherboo91: Same, but I called Eric and he told me something interesting…**

**Hottie24: What's that? (IF you don't tell me, I won't do anything…and you know what I mean by that )**

**Imherboo91: O.O, ok I'll tell…well he kind of said he wanted to break up with Erica…**

**Hottie24: HOLY SHIZITS! That can't be good…but I think she'll always have Joey. **

**Imherboo91: Yeah, but that's why he's breaking up with her…but anyways.**

**Hottie24: Yeah, babe I think I'm gonna go into our room, Want to join me? **

**Imherboo91: HECK YEAH…I'll be right there **

**-Hottie24 is away-**

**-Imherboo91 is away-**

End AOL Conversation 

**When Jess went into her room, she saw Matt in a muscle shirt and basketball shorts. Her eyes just went huge at the sight of that. Matt saw and got the biggest grin on his face. He walked over to her, picked her up, and then put her on the bed. Jess took her t-shirt off so she was in a tank top and shorts. He turned back around and saw her shitting there, so it was HIS turn for his eyes to go huge. She grinned, and then pulled him back down next to her.**

**"Hey babe…you know you're like REALLY hot, right?" Jess asked, and then she smiled/blushed.**

**"Hey honey…and yeah, you've told me. You're the hottest thing alive, and that feeling will NEVER change." Matt said and smiled.**

**They smiled at each other and stared, then noticed that music was playing. The some "Temperature" was playing by Sean Paul, but they just sat there staring at each other. After that song was over, "Stickwitu" came on by the PussyCat Dolls. They both stood up, and then Jess wrapped her arms up around Matt's neck, then he wrapped his arms around her waist. She put her head on his chest and just swayed back and forth with him. **

**She looked up at him and smiled, and then all of a sudden she kissed him. He kissed back, and then they broke apart. After that they just stood/swayed to the rest of the song, but Jess had her head on Matt's chest. All of a sudden "What Hurts The Most" came on by Rascal Flatts, and Jess cried a bit. Matt noticed that, so he hugged her really tightly. **

**Jess heard a random noise come from her computer, so she went over to it with Matt behind her. It was an IM from Erica, and it said:**

**ChrXUpXEmo:  Hey Jess…umm Eric broke up with me because of Joey, so if you can get back to me sometime that'd be GREAT…thanks a MILLION if you do, and it's totally fine if you don't, well I'll see you later I guess…BYE!**

**-Hottie24: I'm not here at the moment…I'll be back later though to leave some for me! -**

**Jess read her message, and then came back from away. Erica automatically messaged her after that. Jess looked up at Matt and her eyes pretty much asked if they could meet back in their room later. He looked back down at her and whispered that they could. She smiled, and then kissed him. He kissed her back, and then sat behind her with his arms around her waist. **

**AOL Conversation**

**ChrXUpXEmo: JESS! **

**Hottie24: Hey Erica…I got your message by the way.**

**ChrXUpXEmo: Yeah…this REALLY sucks, and do you think you could come down here for me?**

**Hottie24: Sure, but can I bring Matt too?**

**ChrXUpXEmo: Yeah, that's fine. I guess I'm gonna go, so I'll see you later, okay?**

**Hottie24: Yep…see you later.**

**-ChrXUpXEmo has signed off-**

**-Hottie24: I'm on my way to FL with Matt…leave something for when I get back   -**

**End AOL Conversation**

**Jess told Matt to pack for another trip because of Erica, so they both went to their room for it. It was still the summertime, so Jess brought some Capri pants, shorts, tank tops, and her new bathing suit that she knew Matt would like. Then, they called the airport for the next flight to FL (Jess had a lot of money because of her parents), and they found out that one would be leaving at 7, so they could go and get their tickets now considering it was only 6 then. They left a notice for Matt's parents that told them where they were. After that, they grabbed their I-Pods and whatever else they needed, then left.**

**When they got to the airport, it was 6:30 so they went and got their tickets, and then sat to wait for their flight. Jess and Matt just sat there talking until they left. 5 minutes before 7 there was an announcement that told all people going to Palm Bay, FL to get on the plane from the gate. They got up, grabbed all their stuff, and then headed to the gate. The only thing that they didn't know about was Matt's brother Steve coming along, too. **

**About an hour into the flight, Jess fell asleep listening to music. She ended up curling into a comfy position with her head on Matt's shoulder. He looked at her, and then realized how much he really loved her. He smiled, and then he kissed her forehead. She smiled, and all of a sudden she woke up. **

**After a couple more hours, they were finally in FL. They got off the plane, got their luggage, then got a huge surprise when they saw Elmo and Britt there to pick them up. Once they exchanged hugs and hellos, they left the airport and went to their house. Britt told them that Erica hasn't been out of her room ever since 4, basically when Erica got off the computer. Jess knew that wasn't a good thing, so she went to Erica's room and knocked on the door once they got to Eric's house.**

**"AHHH who is it?" Erica asked in a shaky voice.**

**"It's me…I'm finally here!" Jess answered.**

**After Erica heard that, she ran to the door and hugged jess. She was really happy to see her. After they talked for a bit, jess heard Eric coming up the stairs. She knew it was him because Erica's mood instantly went from happy to sad. Eric saw Jess, so he came over, said hi and hugged her, and then went to his room and shut the door behind him. Jess told Erica that she was going to stay there as long as she needed her to, just to help her through what happened, even if she did have Joey. Somehow, Jess knew Matt wouldn't mind it, but she still asked him about it after Erica told her that she could leave for the night. **


End file.
